Crimson Casablanca
by syunikiss
Summary: How could I forget? It was the year of 1889, when I had my first taste of the intoxicating world of the Moulin Rouge. ShoujoAi: Usagi & Rei & Mamoru Love Triangle / One Shot.


**&Notes:** This story is shoujo-ai, meaning it features a romance between two females, in this case Usagi and Rei. I opted for the character's English names because the setting takes place in France; I figured it would be more fitting. Also, my writing tends to be.."_flowery_", so if you are not a fan of saccharine goodness- this might not be your cup of tea. Other than that, I hope you enjoy.

**&Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi is the creator of Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Crimson Casablanca  
**By: Syunikiss

The 29th of September, I recall very well because this date marked my first experience at the acclaimed Moulin Rouge. It was the birthplace of the Bohemian Revolution and an intoxicating world where all desires were fulfilled. The year was 1889, and I was but a naive girl back then at the ripe age of eighteen, awaiting to fully blossom into a woman. As the only daughter of the respectable Duke Tsukino, it seemed that fate had taken a liking to me, granting me a life of luxurious leisure. How oblivious I was to the cruelties of reality and society.

The present year is now 1949, and I speak as an elderly woman of seventy-eight, although the reget and sorrow I held so deeply in my heart has aged me far beyond recognition. Poverty is not an issue I should worry of, for my wealth still remains; however, what is the use of it all if things in life now have no meaning? The champagne is denied of flavor while the edibles that pass my lips continue to be tasteless. The only thing that rekindles life in me is the memory of my crimson casablanca...

* * *

__

.Parte Un.

"Preposterous! To think that in the heart of our little Paris, lies a devious place of sin! Women selling their bodies to desperate men. This is absurdity! Serena, as my daughter, you are forbidden to even step foot near the place!" wincing as the fragile teacup hit the marble table, I sat rigid as the two women before me, my mother and her dear friend, Isabelle, shared a heated conversation.

"Darling, please calm your pretty little self. You know well that plans for the Moulin Rouge were announced years ago, so there is simply nothing you can do now. Just let those people be, so they can make _some_ money." Isabelle's distaste for the 'lower class' was evident by her tone, and it was irksome to see my mother nod in agreement. "Besides, we're not here to dilly-dally on petty problems. Darien has taken a fancy to Serena for some years now and since her eighteenth bithday was some days ago, I say we make plans for the wedding immediately."

Darien, heir to the 'Banque de la France', was the epitome of perfection. Flawless features graced his face but his eyes were what mesmerized me; those speckled, dark violet orbs that were partially hidden behind unruly, ebony hair. A youthful man of twenty-six, his tall, lean body gave him an aristocratic elegance that appealed to many. The thought of him "fancying" me was flattering, but I was not romantically interested.

"What delightful news! Serena, you've always told me about how wonderful Darien is to you. He is such a charming boy and will be a refreshing addition to our family!" the two mothers excitedly continued their chat about weddings, as if I were not there, and I managed to plaster on a saccharine smile.

Animated lights that flickered, the aroma of pastries from nearby bakeries, and the light 'crunch' on the pavement as people stepped on scattered leaves; the acclaimed city of romance was particularly vibrant that night. As I walked through the bustling streets, the sensation of the autumn breeze brushing against my face temporarily allowed me a state of tranquility.

'_I can't believe the nerve of mother, pushing marriage on me when she knows I don't feel for Darien in any romantic sense._' scowling, I hadn't even realized my destination until I was met with the site of a beautiful building. A miniature windmill perched on the roof, rotating in a cycle ever so slowly, and buoyant lights dazzled and enticed me. It did not take long to register in my mind that I had found my way to the infamous Moulin Rouge. Sounds of music and laughter emitted from the walls, and although the words of my mother replayed in my head, the curiosity was painfully overbearing.

* * *

__

.Parte Deux.

Upon entering the Moulin Rouge, my senses tingled with an exhilaration I had never felt before. Such extravagance! Exotic adornments furnished the spacious rooms, making them ornate but not hideously tasteless. Women stalked about from room to room, adorned with revealing outfits that made the visitors, a majority of them men, squirm but grin in appreciation. What a whimsical world I had stumbled into! Browsing around, it was not until a booming voice of a man from the main theatre, caught my attention. Walking over and taking a seat on a comfortable velvet chair, I listened intently, eyes wide in anticipation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you to Moulin Rouge's star flower, the Crimson Casablanca." The surrounding audiences erupted into cheers as the chandeliers above dimmed and cast an ethereal glow onto the stage. A melancholy serenade started off slowly as the velvet drapes began to rise. The breath I had held in was let out in a small gasp as my eyes lingered on the gorgeous woman before me. A corseted gown made of crimson satin accentuated her porcelain skin and hugged her soft curves. Raven colored hair cascaded down to her back and violet eyes displayed varying emotions. As the lyrics of the song flowed from her pouty lips, that were painted a deep red, her husky yet smooth voice put everyone into a state of awe. Her hips swayed provocatively and I felt the thumps of my heart beating against my chest as my face grew warmer. What was this foreign feeling..?

Once the song ended, I gazed upon the spot where the 'Crimson Casablanca' had once graced the stage and for the second time that night, I felt my face flush. These reactions were perplexing, really. Why did I feel this way towards a stranger whom I had never encountered before? It did not help that this stranger was a woman, either.

"How odd..I've never seen you here before. Are you new to the Moulin Rouge?" the same velvety voice I had been fantasizing of awoke me from my daydreams, and I glanced around the room, only to realize that I was the only occupant along with her. I meekly nodded and suddenly found the ground to be the most interesting thing in the universe.

"Spectacular. My name is Raye but here I am identified as the Crimson Casablanca. Was your first stay at the Moulin Rouge pleasant?"

"Oh yes! Everything was so exhilarating! The can-can dancers, the people, and the atmosphere. I have never known that one place could make one feel so alive! Goodness and your singing...It was heavenly." the faint smile on her face assured me that my answer had pleased her.

"Though I would like nothing more than to stay here and chat with you, the night is still young and the Moulin Rouge calls. I hope to engage with you once again, beautiful one." leaving with those words said, I watched her back as she strided bewitchingly out of the room. There was a certain mysterious, yet elegant air about her and I had to admit it, it attracted me a great deal.

The very same night when I returned home, I sat infront of the marble vanity set located in my room and studied the features that made me. Shimmering golden hair with crystalline sapphire eyes and pale rose lips. A petite figure, not at all voloptuous. How bland my features were compared to those of Raye. Though the memory of her calling me 'beautiful' brought a smile to my face.

* * *

__

.Parte Trois.

The Crimson Casablanca had me enamored at first sight. She was an independant woman of twenty-four that was plentiful in surprises and mesmeric in nature. It is a complex task to detail her personality for she was intellectual yet witty, soft but steadfast; she had captivated me with her endless charm. Visiting the Moulin Rouge during nightfall, when my parents were oblivious to my whereabouts, had become a routine for me. Several weeks had passed and the relationship between Raye and I had developed, much to my delight. My sentiments were no longer distorted and I knew for sure that the attraction I felt for this woman was sincere. This would explain many things, considering I had never been intent on pursuing an individual of the opposite gender. Though it was startling at first, I had gradually learned to accept my sexual preference and was envious of how open Raye was of her own sexuality.

At the time, I was leading two lives and for a while, I was convinced that my futile attempts on keeping them apart were effective. My love for Raye flourished, as well as the plans for the wedding with Darien, and I found myself in a helpless position. The days until the wedding rapidly decreased and I knew it was a matter of time until something went terribly astray.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Raye took a final sip of her wine before setting the glass on the table besider her. Licking her lips while keeping her gaze upon mine, she flirtatiously ambled towards to where I sat and cupped my chin with her slender fingers.

"Yes, but I never tire of hearing it from you, love." It was not uncommon to see people display a form of fondness in the Moulin Rouge, so I felt a chill of excitement tingle through my spine as she delicately planted a kiss upon my lips. Straddling herself upon my lap, the sensation of her hands running through my hair as her skilled tongue gently ran across my bottom lip sent me into a state of bliss. Releasing a small moan, I would have responded if it had not been for the loud cough that interuppted our intimate moment.

"So all these nights you were merely at the Moulin Rouge sharing some quality time with a harlot from the whorehouse." Raye glared at him indignantly and I saw her mouth form into that of a scowl. "Don't you dare give me that look, you filthy wench. Serena, honestly, out of all the places to be, you choose this repulsive place."

"D-Darien...How did you find me here?" The process of recovering from my shock took longer than expected, but now fear washed over my body.

"Did you think that no one would notice how you were gone at night? Daily, I took the liberty of checking in on every store in the city to see if you were there. Imagine my surprise when I find you here kissing another woman." Fueled by the questioning look on Raye's face, Darien continued. "Didn't darling little Serena mention that she had a dear fiance whom she will wed in a matter of days?"

"Raye, please, I meant to explain sooner but..." Raye's expression hardened and as she stared at my hesitant form, I saw the brief pain that flashed through her eyes.

"I'm sorry to break the lover's quarrel, but might I remind you that I'm still here? Look, I'm going to tell your mother that I found you here at the Moulin Rouge, but not a word of your female lover is to be said. 'Harlot chosen over _the_ Darien of Paris, France.' That would damage my reputation, as well as my dignity. Now let's get back home where you belong." The grip he had on my wrist seemed to be iron-willed and he was seconds away from literally dragging me out.

"No, I can't just leave like this. I don't love you, I never will! I...Raye!" I desperately called out to her, but she remained motionless.

"Thank you for visiting the Moulin Rouge, I hope you had a pleasurable experience." Once the cold words reached my ears, I immediately stopped struggling to get out of Darien's hold and felt my mouth go dry. Searching her face for any signs that might prove she was merely acting were non-evident. That night, I felt myself die.

* * *

__

.Parte Quatre.

"Ungrateful girl!" I bit my lip as my mother harshly slapped my left cheek. "I give you one simple order not to set foot in that vulgar place and you go ahead and disregard my wishes! Serena, you are a socialite. You do not acquaint yourself with those people!"

"What would you know? You've never even been there, yet you talk as if you know everything! Going there has made me realize many things and also granted me the chance of falling in love! I could have been happy with Raye but because of your ridiculous obsession with society ranks, I can't even be happy!" Astonishment was shown on my mother's face as she became eerily quiet, but she later spoke in a threatening voice.

"You are fortunate that no one else was present at the moment to hear your insane remark. Falling in love with a woman? Has my child gone mad? Listen to me well, for I will not repeat myself. You are to wed Darien and will never ponder or speak of this Raye ever again. If you disappoint me this gravely once more, I will not even consider you as kin and will refuse to even look at your face. With that in mind, leave me be. This old woman has suffered enough!"

How cruel fate was to me at the time, for now everything remained under my control. My decision was either to be with the one I loved, or to be the weak person I was and take the easy solution.

* * *

__

.Parte Cinq.

**I knew you would come back to me.**

* * *

__

.Parte Six.

Fragrant petals of pure, white roses fluttered about the ornate cathedral as the sounds of wine bottles popping and a romantic waltz mingled together. Skirts swirled in a hypnotic manner as undistinguished guestes engaged in a traditional dance, the atmosphere resembled that of a child's ethereal fairytale. Inharmonious fragments of my own wedding reel in my mind like a slow-motion phantasmagoria. The details are obscure and the memories are vague but countless in number. Pictures from that day reveal a stunning woman adorned with a smile, but the acrid taste of tears still lingers on my lips to this day.

I remain wed to Darien though it has been a long while since our relationship diminished along with my youthful beauty. Daily, I question my decision and ponder what could have happened had I not been a cowardly fool- a craven that opted to remain spineless. Would I be leading a joyous lifestyle with the woman whom I truly loved instead of living a lie? In my mind, everything I see are in shades of black and white except for the crimson casablanca that burns ever so vividly in my memory.

_.Fini.  
_

**&Additional:** For those who find the conclusion ambigous, it is up to you, dear reader, to decide what occurred afterwards. Otherwise, not so bad for something I whipped up when I was thirteen/fourteen, right? :c Thank you for taking the time to read and also to peaceguy for pointing out my mistake :).


End file.
